Elbaf
by Halfsprite
Summary: *OC's* the horned king azetodeth the ancient evil giant of old has been unsealed w/the death of beowulf 60 years ago. seeking to be king again w/his hordes of wicked giants. its up to the strawhats w/the help of the warriors of elbaf, the ragnorok & skygiant pirates to help them w/an unlikely alliance w/the big mom and dofflamingo pirates now lead by hart d. roman of the star seat


*horned king's forces*:the horned king is an ancient evil immensely powerful bandit lord hellbent on taking over elbaf w/his hordes of evil giants who have longed plagued elbaf, the strawhats come to elbaf and defeat him and his minions once and for all w/the help of the warriors of elbaf, the ragnorok & skygiant pirates as well the big mom and dofflamingo pirates now lead by roman of the star seat.

azetodeth aka "horned king/demon dragon god king" age 595 (chronologically, biologically he is in his mid 50's by giant standards) douriki 29000 bounty 4 million 629 million beri he's an evil "ancient giant" as legend tells, he is said to have eaten two df's. he has a dark wicked appearence w/twisted antler-like horns (possibly an offshoot of oar's clan) & claw-like hands/feet and other strange features and is much larger than dory and broggy who is known throughout elbaf as the "giant demon lord king" he had his best agent llyold kidnapp aura from prince loki's palace to use for his nefarious plot to take over elbaf as king. he is the leader of a band of...bandits! xD long ago he took over elbaf reigning as its king covering the land in darkness until he was sealed away by the legendary hero giant beowulf whose df power allowed him to "magically" seal the azetodeth but died of old age over 60 years ago thus releasing him and has since been rebuilding his army in the uninhabitated cursed land of gallowmere where he ruled ages ago. he heads a huge army of giants and he rules a wasteland called gallowmere the land of nightmares which is surrounded by trecherous jagged mountains bordered by the sea and only accessible through mirkwood the "haunted forest". he is spreading the reach of his dominion by forcefully taking over parts of elbaf. his personal police force the "monster guard" enforces his rule and are brutally cruel really strong guys who ate mythical zoan df's (ogre, troll & goblin). he ate the mythical zoan df's the bake bake no mi, model: lich and the mythical zoan df ryu ryu no mi model: ladon (a giagantic multiheaded western style dragon)! the former df transforms him into a corporeal ghost-like skeletal figure w/various dark magic esque abilities (such his his miasma which he spews from mouth used to poison the lands of elbaf), enwreathing himself in/summoning green fire from his palms that causes excruciating burning pain yet doesnt cause burn damage and is difficult to extinguish & other powers. his main weapon is a saijo o wazamono quality twisted version of an elbfian sword dubbed "seraphina" which ate the mythical zoan df ryu ryu no mi, model: syclla! (a giant six headed dragon-like creature which can extend its long necks & this incarnation is female) & uses this weapon in variety of unique ways to out manuever & overhwhelm his opponents. can use haoshoku haki, busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he is esp old even for a giant but is still very powerful and full of vitality. he has a gargantuan sized pet black serpentine-like male dragon esque creature large enough for him to ride like a horse named acknologia!

farquad age 145 douriki 7900 bounty 79 million beri he's the hunchback disfigured giant servant of azetodeth the horned king and has served him since his childhood as he was abandoned and an outcast from his village, his condition causes him to be in near constant pain yet toils for his master out of love and respect. the cruelty of the world turned him wicked and resentful but he was taken in by the horned king and serves him loyally and is a bane to the people of elbaf. he ate the mythical zoan df model: frost giant! this increases his size exceeding pica and gives him cold based abilities reflecting his frozen heart. however the horned king only uses him and cares nothing him despite his loyal servant believing himself to cared for when he realizes the truth he is heartbroken to tears this infuriates luffy realizing one of the horned kings most loyal subordinates blindly followed him for nothing luffy is able to breakthrough and befriend him not caring for what a person looks like on the outside but its the inside that matters again bringing the giant to tears he helps luffy to defeat the horned king by informing him of his weakness bringing about his former masters downfall chopper being a phenomenal doctor is able to alleviate his condition signifantly and sanji uses his plastic surgery kicks to make him normal lookig lol afterwards he believes himself to be the most handsome man in the world xD earing his loyalty and admiration for the strawhats :)

jormungandr aka "serpent god elbaf" age 180 douriki 18000 bounty 1 billion 980 million beri hes a half repton half giant former bandit from elbaf who ate the mythical zoan df ryu ryu no mi, model: midgard serpent (a gigantic serpentine dragon twice the girth & 5 times the length of kaido's dragon form) eventually rose to azetodeth's righhand man. he stands at 8.7 ft & is a famous swordsman w/in ebaf. he uses twin talwar & can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

vercingetorix aka "boomerang" age 137 douriki 13870 bounty 987 million beri hes the general of the horned king's army of giants. he wears a distinctive helm w/a metal fin in the middle w/red plumed feathery adornments on either side & wields a "boomerang shield" that can transform from his rounded shape into a boomerang & be thrown and his his main weapon while his spear is secondary. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

wing d. lloyd aka "hooded man" age 90 douriki 14340 bounty 2 billion 434 million beli hes a hylian w/wingly heritage (meaning a close ancestor was a skylander) who is the 3rd in command of the azetodeth's forces & his lefthand man. he is the one who kidnapped aura. he uses a unique sword called "dragon buster" his swordsmanship rivals mihawk's & he ate the mythical zoan df ryu ryu no mi model: coatl (a large winged serpent-like beast) as well being a master of haoshoku, busoshoku & kenbonshoku haki. he has an epic confrontation w/zoro being the greatest challenge he has faced as a swordsman.

zod aka "lord zod the hellspawn" age 74 douriki 14500 bounty 1 billion 450 million beli he's the descendent of azetodeth who took him in as the heir to his dark throne. his appearence is similar to him w/his odd features etc and is intimidating and feared by their army and servants but he himself is terrfied of his father lol he wields a gigantic dark medivel themed battle axe and armour which matches his weapon he can use haoshoku haki busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he often brutally punishes those who make mistakes but becomes visbly flustered and worrisome if he screws up and fears spankings from his dad lmao xD

angmar aka "the witch king" age 68 douriki 6600 bounty 666 million beli hes a half took half human (demon/monster tribe) who serves azetodeth and acts as his advisor. ate a strange paramecia df that granted him "witch-like" abilities. like all members of the demon tribe he can create blade weapons from his body. hes skilled in the use of both busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

lazarus aka "old man willow " age 222 douriki 2200 bounty 802 million beri hes a hylian who serves as the guardian of azetodeth's haunted forest. he preisdes over mirkwood an eternally pitch black forest which gets darker the deeper you go. he is wicked, highly intelligent & knowledgable about the world. he is 8 ft tall, long grey hair & beard, wears sterotypical wizard garb & carries a gnarled oaken staff which ate a mythical zoan df. he ate the mythical zoan df model...dryad! xD this df transform him into a large haunted tree esque being w/logia-like invulnerability (w/a weakness to fire), control other trees within a certain radius who move and atk & see through them, ability to induce sleep & illusions via trees & other vegetation (even moving them) & turn plants such as trees and bushes into monster-like creatures via root like tendrils. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. despite being old he was in fact reared by azetodeth himself who gave him his df's & made him evil lol he cares for his master as a father-like figure (something few know) but azetodeth sees him only as a tool *sad emoji* xD he is defeated by dune & siegfried. he is eventually betrayed by his master which breaks his heart but sacrifices himself anyway for his master's ambition which enrages luffy

brago "demon of the sky" age 32 douriki 3200 bounty 1 billion 92 million beri hes a young man who was raised on elbaf by giant parents lol he is a lieutenant of azetodeth he is stands at only 4ft 11ins tall & has dark green black spikey hair, he is sensetive about his height which is made worse that he lives on elbaf lol he is arrogant and aggressive and has a fiesty personality, when transformed he mocks others for their small size because he is so absoluetly enormous & his strength is multipled many times over. he wields an axe/spear which he wields w/devasting effect. he ate the mythical zoan df tori tori no mi, model: treedon! (a immense bird-like creature w/dark green tree like feathers, it so massive it looks like a forest when laying down, he has the ability to create normal sized but similar looking birds or very large sized birds from his feathers which he controls, see through & act as spies over his realm). he has mastered his df, as well as busohoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he is defeated by hard d. roman a fellow tori tori no mi user who was also a highly ranked member of a beastly evil overlord lol

skarsgard age 165 douriki 15900 bounty 759 million beri hes an elbaf giant who serves azetodeth. his somewhat larger than an average giant, dons ancient elbaf style amour, has long wild black hair & forked beard both w/grek streaks, wields duel elbaf swords that he keeps in sheaths on his back forming an "x", a double bladed battle axe & a round shield. he is well versed in both busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

krueger age 82 dourkiki 8200 bounty 742 million beli hes a half giant  
& a longtime member of azetodeth's army being of his main fighters having joined since before the great pirate era began when he was a kid lol hes one of the top ranked elites of the crew. he ate the mythical zoan df model...fenrir! xD a legendary mystical giant evil savage wolf w/grave powers of destruction! he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki and uses a man sized sword forged from meteorite w/serrated edges on either size! x3 he is one of the horned kings strongest subordinates as well one of the most deadly unforgiving and feared

blair age 28 douriki 1280 bounty 196 million beri shes a human girl who was taken in by azetodeth and ate a mythical zoan df xD she uses a scythe w/the blade made of kairoseki she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

macumba aka "demon giant" age 102 douriki 12000 bounty 822 million beri hes a colossal being (hes smaller than a full giant but larger than half giants) he is part hylian part giras part giant part repton from elbaf the new world who is one of azetodeth's best warriors. he looks like a fantasy style demon except for his gigantic size & he has 3 spiked tails, he has dark purple skin, a fang protruding from the left of his upper mouth & another protruding from the bottom of his right lower mouth. he uses a gargantuan halbeard as his weapon. he uses busoshoku haki.

reid gheith age 62 douriki 6200 bounty 862 million beli hes one of the strongest warriors of azetodeth. he stands at 6.2 ft tall, has greyed hair streaked w/black & a goatee. he ate the mythical zoan df model...shade! it gives  
him a variety of ghost-like, magical & darkness based abilities such as an intanigble shadowy form, teleportation thru shadows, being able to paralyze someone via eye contact, creating balls of blackish purple swirling spheres of energy easily capable of smashing thru steel & stone, even being able to depreive his target of one of their senses such as their eyesight or hearing but can only "blind" one sense at a time but can use it on multiple opponents w/in a certain range. he uses a black scythe attached to a chain as well as being a master of busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

zangeif "heavy axeman" age 102 douriki 14220 bounty 422 million beri hes an elbaf giant who serves as azetodeth's executioner. he uses a an axe-like sword as his weapon of choice. he ate a zoan deer df he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he has an unusual appearence for a giant such as curved horns on his head, sharp teeth as well as clawed hands & feet.

naberius aka "prince of darkness" age 68 douriki 5600 bounty 856 million beli he's the half hylian half mink prince from a kingdom in the new world. he ate the mythical zoan df umi umi no mi: nessus (a large blue skinned/furred black-green haired centuar w/great strength/resilance & water manipulation powers) he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

geryon age 74 douriki 7400 bounty 750 million beri hes a hylian w/monster tribe human heritage from the new world, he has been w/the beasts pirates since the  
beginning of the great age of pirates. he ate the mythical zoan df orthrus (a two headed dog twice the size of the buggy pirates richie the lion lol this df affords him various special abilities) & guards the huge doors of azetodeth's castle. he uses a dual axe/spear that is partially made of kairoseki which he wields w/phenoumenal skill he is a master of busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

jean chastel age 35 douriki 8900 bounty 789 million beri hes been apart of azetodeth's army since he was a child and ate the mythical zoan df model gevaudon beast (a donkey sized wolf/kangaroo-like beast, furry whip-like tail, only kairoseki, silver & haki atks can hurt him otherwise will heal immediately, nightvision, extremely keen hearing, super sense of smell, can stand/walk on hind legs in full beasts state) he uses a famous european saber dubbed denneval on par w/durandol. he use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. his swordsmanship is amoung the azetodeth's forces is amoung the best

*strawhat elbaf allies*

baldur age 174 douriki 13750 he's the maternal uncle of prince loki and acts as his retainer he is a famous great warrior and dual wields a sword and an axe and uses advanced haki

hirudegarn age 195 douriki 13290 he is the is an elbaf giant & the father of hajrudin he is very large & powerful even for a giant he is capable of using busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. hes the leader of the strongest warriors of elbaf which also includes jormungand (the only one not to eat a df), vilgax granolfe etc hes tremendously respected in his homeland hailed as one of its most powerful warrior which is saying alot lol he ate a mythical zoan df is son hajrudin wishes to prove himself worthy of being his fathers succesor as the strongest fighter in elbaf he rules that land. he knew dorry broggy & blyue since they were kids lol he has an extremely aggressive fighting style & considered a genius when it comes to combat

doel aka "big tiny" age 90 douriki 1340 he's a the guard of the royal palace of prince prince and is a midgent giant lol he ate the zoan df inu inu no mi model: model...dhole lol luffy thinks its funny he is a huge midget and that his name is the same as his df lolz xD this embarasses him causing a minor scuffle but is interrupted by the king's advisor lol he can use kenbonshoku haki expertly which is the opposite of what one would expect which also amuses luffy lol

serdio age 29 douriki 950 he's a human who guards the castle doors of the royal castle of elbaf which one must cross bridge (controlled by a pully mechanism) over the moat filled w/seakings to get to all of which is gigantic to fit for giants lol he is close friends w/doel but they comically bicker and fight a lot lol he is a skilled spearman and uses busoshoku haki

petyr age 15 douriki 500 he's a took who was born on elbaf and befriends luffy xD he works as the manservant for prince loki which is how he meets the strawhats. he has an odd relationship w/loki despite being his servant they behave in friendly manner w/eachother and often poke fun at each other (he often gets comically gets hit on the head etc for this lol) even he he has to take care of his every whim and clean up after him and other tasks and aid him in his hairbrained schemes xD loki never outright says but deep down he really cares for him as a friend and he likewise believes loki will become a great king one day the best elbaf has ever seen! xD he ate the mythical zoan df model: ratatoskr xD (a magical squirrel thing lol) he doesnt use any weapons but his kenbonshoku haki is phenomenal and later uses his abilities to scout gallowmere the land ruled by the horned king and is nearly discovered by brago after finding out crucial information about the horned king's plans and is later captured and imprisoned by the horned kings forces until he is rescued by luffy. his name is pronounced "peter" xD

filip/flip aka "the poltergeist/mischeif maker" age 90 douriki 340 bounty 124 million beri he's an infamous hylian and the town troublemaking prankster of elbaf lol xD he's so infamous in elbaf he has his own bounty exclusive there lol he ate the mythical zoan df model...poltergeist! xD this df allows him various magical esque abilities such as transformation (into objects, animals & people but for a limited time only) as well as flying, intangibility and invisbility all of which he uses for practical jokes and mischief lol he uses an umbrella as his weapon which also doubles as a sword & a gun xD his stealth & infiltration skills are of so high a caliber only the top masters of kenbonshoku haki can sense him. he can use basic busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he befriends luffy by pranking him ussop & chopper really good lol he knows the ins and outs of the castle and knows practically all the secrets of elbaf and even has a map of elbaf, the royal palace and of gallowmere he is later forced by the king to help the strawhats etc to sneak into the horned king's land to rescue aura prince loki's favorite servant (besides petyr) lol he has only been to horned king's castle once because its so scary lol

joergen age 220 douriki 14000 hes an elbaf giant warrior of great renown who has protected the country since he was a child his first notable accomplishment was defeating an army of 3000 invading solidiers when he was only  
20 years old which is a small child by giants standards. he ate a horse zoan df he uses various weapons as well as being able to use both normal hakis.

granolfe age 304 douriki 20000 hes a living legend amoung the citizens of elbaf and amoung their most powerful warriors. he is master of the spear and all forms of haki. he has fought azetodeth many times but each time was defeated yet he remained elbaf's greatest hope.

vilgax age 174 douriki 14500 hes one of the greatest warrios of elbaf. he ate  
a logia df. he uses both normal hakis

eskil age 125 douriki 12500 hes one of the finest warriors of elbaf. he ate  
a paramecia df & uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

gullveig age 92 douriki 9200 hes a young giant who is best friends w/hajrudin but has no interest in piracy lol he at a logia df he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

rollo age 35 douriki 890 hes a kid giant from elbaf who befriends luffy and the  
other strawhats xD

bjorn aka "skin changer" age 229 douriki 9500 hes the brother of krumpkin a former husband of big mom and befriends the strawhts when they come to elbaf and helps in the rescue aura and defeat azetodeth's forces. he is esp large even for a giant, has long grey hair & bears, wears typically elbaf attire & a giant bear's head as a hood. he ate the zoan df model atlas bear! he uses a giant battle axe as his weapon. luffy calls him "the old bear" lol he was a little kid when his brother was banished from elbaf but remembers him fondly lol he looks fairly similar to his brother so luffy mistaked him for krumpkin initially lol he works as the chief guard in the elbaf royal castle

siegfried age 90 douriki 13400 hes the commander of the elbaf royal forces and one of the most skilled and powerful warriors in elbaf famous for his battle prowess and moral character befitting a warrior of elbaf. he uses the famous giant greatsword "sigurd" which is on the same level of quality as the saijo o wazamono. he ate the mythical zoan df ryu ryu no mi model...nidhogg! an enormous (even bigger than the one zoro killed) dragon w/nature based powers. he can expertly use haoshoku haki, busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

lieberman age 164 douriki 6000 bounty 360 million beli hes a warrior of elbaf who who fights against the horned kings army

henson age 150 douriki 7400 hes the head chef of the elbaf royal palace and as  
such his culinary prowess and knowledge is world class making fancy dishes for the royal family but his favorite food to cook is simply grilled meat on a stick w/salt & or pepper lolz the guards favorite! xD. he has big brown hair sanji becomes extremely impressed w/his cooking skills & even more impressed w/his daughter the assistant chef lol he is a man of simple pleasures who loves food, cooking and his esp loves his daughter whom he dotes on & is protective of her lol

klara age 54 douriki 700 shes the daughter of henson and assistant chef of the elbaf royal castle. upon meeting her sanji immediately falls for her more than he usually does pretty girls lol xD

Sky Giants pirate crew members:this crew originated in the sky islands and eventually came to the "blue sea" where they help the strawhat defeat the horn king and his army on elbaf, the crew is notable for having humans giants bilkans shandians skypieans merfolk fishman/women gorons kuja warriors hylians etc and half breeds of various unions of races in its crew they arrived at the arhcipelago a year after the strawhats did their ship is a gigantic flying vessel which uses jet dials to help keep it aloft they are one of the top new pirates residing in the new world they are allied with the whitebeard redhair kuja buggy strawhat fade winged saints neverland teague and tikitorch pirates as these crews are all allies x3 the crew has over 100 members

lan age 52 douriki 12000 bounty 572 million beri he is a young half giant of elbaf descent half bilkan he is capable of using all 3 haki types he is the captain of the sky giant pirates, he has the ability to fly with his wings and not jsut for show unlike most members of his kind, physically he is about half the size of a full giant, he is similar (somewhat) in personality to luffy except much smarter lol his father is bilkan and his mother is an elbaf giant, he greatly enjoys fighting and likes a challenge and to push himelf beyond his limits, he has an accelerated healing factor but requires an enormous amount of food daily to stay energized like most protagonists in anime and manga lol x3 he is muscular and tone he dresses in dark blue baggy pants w/a red sash around his waist is almost always goes shirtless like urouge,he has extremly powerful wings and is capable of flying at high velocities same speed as soru users his full name is lanayru he uses an enormous ten ton kairoseki mace that generates electricity via dials he is one of the pirates with bounties over 1oo million who arrived at the saobody archeplego a year b4 the strawhats reunited he ate the mythical zoan df inu inel: pterolycus (winged wolf), mod xD lol he is from the sky island bilka which he left before eneru destroyed it

nesse age 38 douriki 8600 bounty 386 million beri she is a half hylian half giant x3 she's the gf and first mate of lan physically she is slighty bigger than shirahoshi lol she can use kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki she ate the ancient zoan df that lets her transform into a pleisiosaur! xD

pit age 44 douriki 8000 bounty 480 million beri he is half hylian half skypiean, like his captain his has the ability to fly with his wings he can uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he wields sword and shield similar to those of ancient greece he is the navigotr of his crew physically he is the smallest of the main crew lol

ivan age 100 douriki 10000 bounty 424 million beli he is an elbaf giant he can use busoshoku haki his weapons are a shield and sword similar the kind broggy used :3 he is the shipwright

anemone age 50 douriki 2500 bounty 74 million beri she is a clownfish half mermaid half giant she is the muscian of the crew :3 she is known to be very funny and plus sexy and beautiful x3

mira age 21 douriki 2100 bounty 103 million beli she is a kuja warrior :3 she uses kensbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki she uses a snake bow w/arrows wears a white adorned cape and a spear her snakes name is atem she is the chef of the crew :3 she is roughly the size of a wotan (though she is still human)

lofty age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 190 million beli he is a skypeian the gunner of the crew he specializes in guns and long ranged weapons he uses kenbonshoku haki he has kairoseki bullets but only very fw he is about 9 ft tall

magi age 66 douriki 6600 bounty 158 million beri she is a half shandian half giant (non elbaf) and the helmsmen of the crew

midna age 48 douriki 9600 374 million beri she is the sister of lan she is of course half bilkan half giant she is the doctor of the crew her medical skills rival choppers x3

flyf age 19 douriki 1900 she is a skypiean she ate a tori tori no mi so she can fly with her wings becuz they become much stronger x3

skype age 17 douriki 700 she is a skypiean and youngr sis of flyf she can use mantra

musicaly age 26 douriki 2600 bounty 99 million she is a skypiean navigator from skypiea she strongly beleives in chasing ones dreams! x3 she ate a myhthical zoan df she can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki she loves to drink wine sake booze etc lol she can hold her liquor like no ones business! xD she also uses dials as her weapons she is a friend of conis and her family

serdio age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 292 million beli he is an efor from endor he can use busoshoku haki and uses dual ephor swords he has a strange pet lol

bale age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 391 million beri he is part bilkan part skypiean and part shandian! xD he ate a mythcial zoan df he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki hes an original member of the crew

new giant warrior pirates:

palmgren aka "king bull" age 120 douriki 15400 bounty 1.4 billion beli hes a former member of the giant warrior pirates who was the crews cabinboy/youngest of the crew. he was accepted into the crew despite being so young at the time due to his incredible strength, df power (zoan bovine df), fighting prowess, remarkably powerful haki & esp large size. he has wild unkempt spikey dark brown hair that partially reaches down his back & long free flowing sideburns reach down to his upper chest, even for an adult giant male he is esp large (although smaller than little oars jr.), is very well musculed all over his body, two natural bull esque horn on either side of his head w/a single spiked giant sized skull (from a creature he killed) crafted into a helmet to accomodate his horns are grooves on the side & a huge black furred scarf around his neck . he uses a halberd/glaive -like weapon befitting his size & a rounded shield both partially made from kairoseki (a mineral common in elbaf). eventually he joined hajrudin's crew. due to what happened bewteen them in the past (aside from everything else she once stole his SWEETROLL! oh the humanity! xD) he dislikes big mom lol

bedford forrest age 70 douriki 15400 bounty 454 million beri hes a half giant half efor who grew up in elbaf. he has known hajrudin since they were children  
and also knew big mom aka charlotte linlin whom he despises for what she did in elbaf when they were kids lol he is somewhat larger than half the size of an average giant & has several efor features such as fangs, clawed hands & 3 toed/clawed efor feet as well as efor ears & tail as well as being quite muscular lol he has dark blonde hair & dresses in elbaf fashion w/his amrs mostly exposed his clothing/armour has a navy blue & silver color theme w/a forest green sash & a long dark red scarf around his neck. he uses a sword befitting his size & uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

list of members of the ragnorok pirates: *they are "good guys" allied w/the  
strawhats to take down azetodeth the "horned king". they have around 100 giants in the crew.

captain ragnorok d. valhallen age 190 douriki 19000 bounty 2 billion 134 million beri he is an elbaf giant, father of uhtred of the strawhats and son of famous giant retired marine vice admiral feld (age 320) he is the captain of the ragnorok pirates an all giant pirate crew though not all of them are from elbaf they operate in the new world. he rough relationship w/his but let him join his crew but during the battle w/azetodeth he sacrfices himself to save his son and they part on good terms. he can use haoshoku haki busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he uses huge decorated elaborate twin broad swords as his primiary weapon but also uses a enormous gaudy looking shield cuz he comes from elbaf the island of honorable viking like giants xD the whole entire crew is made up of giants though not all of the crew is from elbaf their flag ship is far bigger than a marine battleship he is considered in he same league as the yonkou. he ate the mythical zoan df tori tori no mi, model: roc! xD (a giant eagle-like creature large/strong enough to grasp elephants & rhinos in its talons flying away w/them, as well as other special abilities)

ragnorok d. uhtred aka "the wicked" age 70 douriki 14540 bounty 454 million beri his father is captain valhallen an infamous new world pirate captain elbaf giant. he is of average height for a giant being slightly shorter than dory & broggy, is well muscled and has brown hair tied in a ponytail & uses an elbafian sword befitting his size w/orange jewel embedded in the pommel & keeps it sheathed on his back an wears fantasy viking esque clothing. his strenth & swordsmanship skills impress even luffy and zoro, he is loyal to homeland, family and friends, he is cocky and charming his vices are he is an alcholic and womanizer lol he is prodigeously skilled in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

thor aka "thunder god" age 102 douriki 12000 bounty 1 billion 122 million beli he is an elbaf giant he uses a giant karioseki hammer that generates electricity via dials he ate a paramecia df can use haoshoku haki, busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he is the first mate of valhellen

balin age 174 douriki 17400 bounty 950 million beli he is an elbaf giant and lookout for the crew he has amazing eyesight he can kenbonshoku haki

gunhilda age 72 douriki 5200 bounty 252 million beri shes the crew gunner and loves guns lol her marksmanship skills greatly impress ussop xD

dahlgren age 200 douriki 12400 bounty 924 million beli hes the crews shipwright he wears a horned helm and one of their strongest warriors he is esp skilled in kenbonshoku haki & uses shipwright tools as his weapons & ate a zoan df.


End file.
